Hope there's someone
by Arathilka
Summary: Ichigo's hollow trying to take control under his body. Not for long time but only for few hours. However what if it may take a few days? First thing on his mind is killing, but after that goes Orihime. He wants to fulfill his desires about her.


**Hope there's someone**

**This is my first fanfiction ever. So please excuse my inexperience. English is not native language, so if you find some mistakes of grammar or in tenses just text me her PM or on my FB (viz. profile). And, of course, thank you for reading and please review your opinion about it.**

**Chapter 1**

Orihime woke up later than she wanted that morning, she panicked when she saw the time at the clock and she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Before she ran out of her flat, she managed to take last apple from a bowl for breakfast, which she wanted to eat on the way to the school. She went out of her flat and at the etrance has already waited Tatsuki, who walked with her to the school every morning.

„Orihime! You fell asleep again, right?" asked Tatsuki.

„Oh, sorry Tatsuki-chan." said Orihime.

„Never mind. Come, we have to hurry."

„Hai!" agreed Orihime and tried to catch up with Tatsuki.

On the way to the school, Orihime's face had a expression, which everyone can recognize. She was elsewhere and didn't pay attention to the real world. Thinking about things that happened in Hueco Mundo few months ago. Images of how Ulquiorra disappeared in front of her, how he created the hole in Ichigo's chest and as Ichigo turned to Hollow afterwards she tried to unsuccessfully revive him. It wasn't Ichigo and after she saw his Hollow form , she was afraid about him and about what he must feel. Although the war between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society was over, Orihime could not get rid of the feeling that something worse can come up.

„Haloo Orihime, are you here?" Tatsuki asked while she was waving her hands in front of Orihime's eyes.

„Hai, sorry. I was thinking about something." replied Orihime.

„What is wrong with you lately? As if you were somewhere else. " said Tatsuki.

„Nothing is wrong with me. I was just thinking about tomorrow's test." she smiled, but it was her fake smile.

„I have to tell you something. In few days I will go to the National championship in karate in Tokio."

„Oh my god, Tatsuki that's awesome." said Orihime with smile across her entire face. „Congratulations!" she added.

„I will be there two months, because I have to train before the matches. I arranged in school that I'm going to end earlier. I have to do one more test and then I will pass the study." said Tatsuki.

„Oh, two months?" Orihime asked in surprise.

„Yeah, I know. It's a long time. But don't worry when I return there will be summer and we are going to enjoy it together. I promise."

„Okey." said Orihime and she was thinking about two months without Tatsuki. She are going to be so alone.

* * *

><p>They entered the school entrance and headed straight to their class.<p>

Orihime sat down on her chair before her school desk , she sets her books from her bag on the desk and wainter for the arrival of the teacher. The door opened and in them instead of the teacher stood Ichigo.

‚_Maybe he fell asleep, too.' _thought Orihime.

„He is not here yet? Uff, I made it." said Ichigo, while he was heading to his desk.

„Good morning, Orihime." greeted Ichigo.

„Oh, good morning Ichigo." Orihime replied.

After the lesson ended and other lessons, there was lunch time break. Orihime forgot her lunch box because she hurried in the morning.

‚_God, I'm so hungry. I ate only one apple today. Never mind, I will cook something after the school._'

Suddenly, she saw Ichigo chatting with Sado and Ishida. I need to tell with him about what I was feeling this morning on the way to the school.

„Um Ichigo, can I talk with you somewhere alone, please?" asked the nervous Orihime.

„Yes, of course." answered Ichigo.

They came out of class together and Ichigo directed her to a floor, where nobody going because they said there is a ghost, but Ichigo and Orihime don't believe it. If there is a ghost they can see it.

„What's going on, Orihime? Something bothering you?" he asked with worried look on his face.

‚Maybe it's only a feeling and I don't have to tell it to Ichigo.' thought Orihime.

„Answer me, Orihime." said Ichigo, because he wanted to know what's wrong.

„Hm, I just have the feeling that somehing bad is going to happen to you and others. I can not get rid of that feeling." said Orihime with tears in the corners of her eyes.

„Why do you think such a thing? We beat Hueco Mundo. There is no one who could even be able to attack us." said Ichigo.

„I don't know, maybe it's just feeling but I'm scared that something could happen after what I saw in Hueco Mundo. You were dead, Ichigo! And I felt helpless." replied Orihime with tears on her cheeks.

„Don't worry, Orihime. Nothing is happening and if somehing going to happen I will protect you." he said and hugged her waist with one hand, while he placed other hand on her head, which he had near his chest.

„Thank you, Ichigo." she said. She hugged him tighter.

„Heeey, what's going on? Ichigo? Orihime?" shouted Keigo.

Ichigo took a step back and put his hands in his pockets. He looked at Keigo. While Orihime was watching Ichigo's face and wiped her tears from her face.

„Why are you screaming, asshole? You don't have anything else to do, just spying on normal people?" asked Ichigo.

„Are you stupid? What did you do to Orihime? Why is she crying?" replied Keigo.

„That's not your problem!"

„It's okey, Keigo." said Orihime with smile.

The teacher passed by them. She had a lesson in their class. She saw them and tried to recognize individual students.

„Ichigo! Orihime! Keigo! What are you doing here after the ringing? Immediately to the classroom." shouted the teacher, who was not in good mood today as ussual. She upset because she have to take new schoolings, which she doesn't want to.

„Hai sensei, pardon us." said Orihime.

They went back to the classroom. During the lesson, Ichigo was watching Orihime and thinking about what she said to him. ‚_Why was she thinking about it like this? There is nothing to worry about. Yes, there are some hollows in the town but me and others are always abble to defeat them. I will protect her whatever it takes.'_

* * *

><p>After school, Orihime met Tatsuki and asked her if she want to go with her for ice cream. She agreed and they went. They were talking about karate and which ice cream is the best.<p>

„My favourite ice cream is strawberry and vanilla. Which is yours?" asked Tatsuki.

„Pistachio is mine favourite." answered Orihime and licked her ice cream.

„Orihime, I'm leaving to Tokio tomorrow in the morning, because I passed last test and trainer want me to train in Tokio immediately."

„So this is the last time we are together?"

„Yes." said Tatsuki with sad expression on her face, since she knew that Orihime will be lonely without her.

„It's okey, we can call each other everyday." said Orihime.

„Of course we can." replied Tatsuki, but then she remembered that she must go to training. „Oh, shit. Orihime I have to go because I'm late to the training. Bye."

„Bye Tatsuki, I will call you tomorrow."

On the way home Orihime went to the shop to buy some fruit, milk and meat. She also bought sweets, because she loves sweets.

She came home and kicked her shoes of her foots in the hallway and then she went to the kitchen to prepare ingredients for meal. She cooked some chicken meat with vegetables. Later on she decited to study for tomorrow's test. She tried so hard to focus on study but she couldn't because she was thinking about Ichigo and how he hugged her in the school during the lunch break. '_He never hug me the way he hugged me like today before. I know we are just friends but that hug looked like we were a couple.' _Her cheeks blushed at the thought that she and Ichigo were dating.

She was reading books and she tried to remember some things but then she looked at the time and it was 23:30, which was quite late for her. So she decided to go to sleep, but before that she packed her books to school bag and went to take a shower. After shower she brushed her teeth and went to her bed. For a moment she was trying to find the right position for sleeping and then she fell asleep.


End file.
